Till The Very End
by MinionOverlord
Summary: The Wesley Twins made a promise and lived up to it.


Till the Very End

The young ginger twin sat in their second year charms, grinning endlessly at one another. Just a couple more minutes till class was out. Today they working on the lumos charm and to them it was boring.

"Mr. Weasley please give us a demonstration of this particular charm." The professor called.

"Which one of us?" They both asked in unison, looking at the man at the same time.

"Ummmm…" Of course the man couldn't tell them apart. Even their mother had trouble doing so from time to time. It was also obvious he guessed. "Mr. Fred." He pointed at the one to the left.

"I'm George." The twin replied to him.

"Sorry. Mr. George. Please show us the charm." The professor said.

"Aren't I insulted…" Fred intervened.

"What? How did I offend you?" The professor asked Fred.

"You said he could do the charm then gave the job to me. I, for one, think that is grounds for an insult." George butted in and his brother nodded.

"Oh well… I'm sorry. Mr. Fred please show us-" The man was cut off by the bell and a loud 'boom' filled the corridors. It sounded like fireworks. The twins just grinned and ran through the halls. A colorful show spread around them and they could hear Filch scream in pure rage.

The twins could only grin at one another as they took off across the grounds and past Hagrid's hut, strait into the forbidden forest. They kept running and running till they came to a stop. They could just see Hogwarts threw the trees.

"That was brilliant!" Fred cried out in celebration.

"Thank you. I do try so hard to be so." George grinned and the two laughed.

"Hey! I was the one that came up with it!" Fred said through his fit of laughter. "Georgie." Fred said finally.

"Yeah?" The twin replied to the nickname that was originally given to him by their mother.

"Troublemakers till the end?" Fred held out his pinkie.

"Till the very end, Freddie." George replied and they locked pinkies, grinning.

"George got hurt." The words left their sister's mouth and it felt like the wind got knocked out of him.

"Wh-what?" He and their father ran inside. Someone had stopped the Weasley's father. Fred really wasn't paying much attention to the whole situation in the kitchen. Once they were able to pass, Fred ran strait to his brother.

"Georgie..." Fred knelt down b his brother. "How are you feeling..?"

"Saint like…"George answered and Fred blinked, confused.

"What? Is something wrong with his head?" He turned to their mother and George let out a weak laugh.

"No Fred…get it?' George pointed to the hole in his head. "I'm holy..."

Fred blinked again and grinned. That joke was just- "Pathetic. Pathetic! A whole world with ear related humor and you go with 'I'm holy.' Pathetic!" George just shrugged.

They were left alone as everyone went into the kitchen.

"You scared me for a second there." Fred admitted.

"Really? Never would have guessed that." George put as much sarcasm in it as he could manage.

"We're troublemakers till the end, remember Georgie?" Fred said with a laugh and George grinned.

"Till the very end, Freddie."

George walked into the Great Hall. He glanced around, panting some. Bill had told him to hurry. He had to see something. The ginger looked around for Bill, blinking when he saw his family gathered around someone on the floor. His eyes widened and he sprinted forward. _No, _He thought. _No, no, no, no. Oh, god. Please No!_

He froze as he looked down at his twin lying on the floor. He was pale. He looked dead. George kneeled down and held onto Fred's wrist. No. he didn't look dead. He _was_ dead.

Realization hit George and he stumbled back some. Tears rushed to his eyes and he started sobbing. "Freddie!"

He moved forward and sobbed loudly. His shout caught the attention of almost everyone in the Great Hall's attention. All looked at him with a pained expressions, full of pity and sadness for the boy.

"George." Charlie moved and grabbed Fred's shoulders, trying to pull him back.

"No! No! Let! Me! Go!" George was shouting and Charlie released his fighting brother, who moved forward and put his forehead to Fred's.

"Freddie…" He was whispering to him. "Please wake up.." His voice cracked from the tears. "Please…tell you're joking…Please, Freddie…it isn't funny…" The words didn't sound like English from the amount of times his voice had cracked, but apparently their mother was able to understand every syllable because she fell to her knees and sobbed into Fred's chest. George glanced at her and then to the faces around him. Ginny, Charlie, dad, Bill, and Percy all looked at him with tear filled eyes.

_This is no joke. No game. Fred won't be making those again. _He thought sadly. He put his forehead to Fred's with a silent, shaking sob.

"Freddie. I hope you gave them all hell. I'm sorry. I wasn't there. I'll keep our promise. Troublemakers till the end…?" He was silently for a moment, as if expecting a reply. After a minute he answered himself.

"Till the very end…"


End file.
